


Not In This Lifetime

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fights, Gang Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugging, I don't mean to hurt them, I love these guys, Kissing, Light Jealous, Love, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Violence, but it would have been difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have tried to keep their relationship secret, but when three guys break into their apartment and beat them up, they know they can't be together with so many people trying to pull them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In This Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, I bet you've all missed me.
> 
> Ha, funny joke, I know.
> 
> Anyway, I felt like angst, so I wrote some angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not American. Not mine. Not the one trailing my fingers down Sebastian's back (*fuck*). Written on my iPhone so all mistakes are my own.

They'd managed to go the whole evening without touching. Steve knows neither of them would be stupid enough to flaunt their relationship about, they know bad things happen to men (and women) who are found in same sex relationships. At best they'd be beaten to a pulp, at worst they'd be hanged like dogs.  
  
Why couldn't people just understand that when two people love each other, it doesn't matter about what gender they are?   
  
Steve had spent the evening watching dames being spun and lazily danced whilst they smiled into the lapels of their male dance partners. He was sick of it. He wanted to be free to be able to dance with Bucky like they could.  
  
"Don't look so upset, we can dance when we get home," Bucky whispers as they leave to go back to their shared flat.  
  
"I don't wanna hide anymore, Buck, I want people to know that you're mine; all those dames who look at you, they don't get that you're taken," Steve replies discreetly, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Bucky smiles weakly over at his partner and pulls him into a headlock that carefully made to look brotherly.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about all those people, Steve, they wouldn't know love if it paraded itself down the street," Bucky says confidently, letting Steve go and turning up a alley- a shortcut back to their apartment- where some guys were leaning up against the walls smoking and talking quietly.  
  
The passed them, Steve have them a quick "fella's" before he and Bucky carried on home. The men's eyes trailed on their backs, making Steve shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't like it when guys look at us like that, it's like they know," Steve murmurs as they walk up the fire escape to their home.   
  
As soon as they're through the door, the curtains are shut and Bucky draws Steve in for a long kiss.   
  
"Does that answer your question? Still think I don't want to drag you out and show you off to all those dames?" Bucky asks quietly, pressing small kisses to Steve's forehead and cheeks.  
  
Steve gives a meek mumble of confirmation and Bucky smiles widely.   
  
"Good,"  


* * *

  
It's dead silent when Steve wakes, but he swears he'd been woken by a noise.  
  
Carefully taking Bucky's arms from around his waist he gets out if bed and pulls on a pair of underwear. He looks over at his partner and smiles at the way the covers are twisted around Bucky's waist and his face is so peaceful.   
  
Another noise comes from the front room and Steve's attention is taken from the man lying in the bed.   
  
Padding into the next room, the shuffling grows louder. Then out of nowhere Steve is pushed to the ground and tackled into the nearest piece of furniture. Looking around wildly he sees three imposing men standing over him. Gasping, Steve can feel his chest getting tighter and tighter, the brink of an asthma attack caused by being winded by one of the intruders.  
  
Within seconds Bucky is running into the room, clad in a half-done up shirt and boxers, taking on one of the guys and effectively knocking him out before being caught in one of second mans grips and having his arm twisted around his back.  
  
The leader of the group looks at the both of them and then spits on Steve's face. Bucky tries to lash out but is restrained by the guy holding him.  
  
"You bastard, who the hell d'you think you are?" Bucky shouts as the leader walks over to him, getting uncomfortably close to his face. It's only then that Bucky realises these were the men they passed in the alley.  
  
"We're here to teach you a lesson, queer," the leader says, before connecting his knee with Bucky's groin, he groans and tries to double over in pain, but the grunt holding him up means that Bucky's eyes water in agony.   
  
The leader turns to Steve, who's still wheezing as his lungs try to deal with the onslaught of beatings. The spasms in his chest makes his eyes fog and his head hurt; Steve sees Bucky watching him from the grasp of the bigger man, desperation in his eyes, wanting to help his best friend so much.  
  
"We've been watching you two for a while now," the leader begins, towering over Steve's prone figure, lying on the floor, he pushes his foot on Steve's neck and pushes down, hard enough to stop breath flow, yet light enough to not break his neck.  
  
Bucky tries to pull away again, but fails miserably.  
  
"We saw how you queers always go out together, dance with some girls and then come back, close the curtains and carry out illegal affairs," the leader pushes down harder onto Steve's neck and the small man below rasps and pants to draw breath, Bucky feels ridiculously useless, he can't help his partner when he needs him the most.  
  
The leader kneels and straddles Steve. The blonde mans eyes grows wide and Bucky immediately thinks the worst. But the leader starts punching and hitting Steve, letting out his anger on the small man. Bloods gushes from Steve's nose and he moans as each lunch falls.  
  
"Stop it, you son of a bitch! You're gonna kill him!" Bucky screams as Steve loses consciousness, the leader sees this and turns to Bucky.  
  
"Don't worry, fairy, you're up next," the leader swung his leg over Steve and stood up, nudging his comatose comrade on the way over to Bucky, waking him from his induced sleep.  
  
Bucky felt the first blow to his face and relief spread through his body.  
  
This was happening to him, not Steve. Bucky could see Steve across the room, his chest moving slowly, heaving deep breaths. Ignoring the pain and the blood, Bucky let the torture continue.  
  
"Maybe I can beat it out of you then, you sick, unnatural prick," the leader rains more beatings, the whines and whimpers Bucky let's out only encourages the torment even more.  
  
After non-stop suffering for half an hour, the leader grows bored. Bucky no longer lets out any noises, growing too tired. The leader looks over the scene, the henchman who was unconscious is holding Steve down with his foot on Steve's chest, tears slowly leak from the small mans eyes, pain mixed with the distress of watching Bucky having the life beaten from him.  
  
"Right, I think we're done here, boys," the leader says, wiping blood on his slacks and then lifting Bucky's head up with one hand.  
  
"Remember, fag, we're watching you,"   
  
Bucky let's out a long breath and sags in the grip of the heavy holding him up.  
  
"Let him go," the leader grunts   
  
Bucky falls to the ground, his knees cracking and his eyes watering even more.  
  
He hears the sound of two sets of retreating footsteps before he receives a kick to the gut. Coughing blood onto the hard wood floor, the third set of footsteps leaves the flat, the front door slamming on it's hinges, the lock clicking shut.   
  
Looking up to Steve, who's lying a few feet away, Bucky grasps at the ground and heaves himself towards his lover.   
  
"Stevie," he splutters, blood still dripping from his lips and he crawls across to the other man "Steve!"  
  
Getting no response from Steve, Bucky starts to panic and reaches him, grasps for his hand, checking for a pulse. It's weak, but steady, and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief.   
  
He takes one last look at Steve's bloodied face and his eyes slide shut, exhaustion taking over his body.  


* * *

  
  
Harsh light spills under the curtains the next morning. Bucky's head feels like it's been pounded by a brick, and when he moves it, he swears there are elephants inside each ear, herding and stomping.  
  
They're both still on the hard floor, their body heat only warming the ground under their bodies. Somehow during the night, Steve has wriggled down and lay his head on Bucky's chest.   
  
Lifting his aching head and looking down at the smaller man, Bucky shakes Steve's softly and he wakes, letting out a long groan as he feels his injuries sparking across his nerves.  
  
"You okay, pip?" Bucky asks quietly  
  
Steve looks up at Bucky, blood crusted on his lips and bruises blossoming on his face, purple, blue and yellow.   
  
"Just dandy," Steve retorts, humourlessly, slowly getting up and standing on unstable feet, wavering slightly.  
  
Bucky joins him and they shuffle into the bathroom to inspect their wounds.   
  
The mirror holds nothing back and Bucky winces as he sees his reflection staring back at him. He runs a finger down his bruised cheek and picks up their shared flannel, wanting to tend to the dried layer of sweat and crumbling blood on Steve's face.  
  
They're both quiet whilst Bucky cleans off the blondes face, it's almost as if they're both thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm gonna move back in with my folks," Bucky says quietly, finishing off Steve's face and washing the cloth under the hot tap.  
  
Steve looks up, sadly "I don't want you to leave, Buck,"   
  
Bucky pulls Steve into a weak hug, not wanting to hurt him if he has any sore spots   
  
"I have to," Bucky says shakily, pulling away from the hug "I don't want to, Stevie, but you can't take another beating like that,"  
  
Steve's eyes are shining with tears.  
  
"Please, don't go," he says, his voice cracking.  
  
Bucky's heart pulls and he feels a twisting sensation in his stomach.  
  
"I don't want to," Bucky reiterates, holding Steve's small face in his palms and delicately pushing their lips together.  
  
"Please," Steve breathes   
  
"Look, we can still spend time together, we'll just have to be careful, okay? We know they're watching us, so we gotta be cautious," Bucky raises his eyebrows, gauging Steve's reaction.  
  
Steve moves his head in an agreeing way and plays with the hem of Bucky's shirt.  
  
"I can't stop loving you, Buck,"  
  
"I know, Stevie, I'll love you till the end of the line," 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you got to the end, I congratulate you on your achievement. I know, it's a lot of hardcore angst.
> 
> If you want to please do leave kudos and pleasant comments :) it only takes a second.
> 
> If you don't already - where have you been??? - look me up on Tumblr, I post loads of different stuff:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
